


Heart Pads

by orphan_account



Series: Stony fluffy crack au [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comatose Steve Rogers, Crack, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Why Did I Write This?, dumb genius tony stark, heart pads aka defibrillators, mr bean inspired, tony is not a doctor, tony only has phDs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark is waiting for Dr.Potts, his girlfriend, in the hallway of Stark hospital when a nurse whisks him away to treat her comatose son.Tony is way to deep in stuff and cannot admit he is not Dr. Leonard Stark but Tony who teaches at MIT and cannot tell the difference between an IV and a syringe. But sometimes somethings workout.A Mr Bean inspired AU. I don't own anything and that makes me sad T_T(I promise i wasn't high when I wrote this. The medical inaccuracies will burn your eyes out. So any med students or staff wear protective goggles)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sarah Rogers & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Stony fluffy crack au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057463
Kudos: 5





	Heart Pads

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few!" Pepper called out to Tony as she skipped up the sterile white tiles of the hospital.

Tony sighed but nodded. It was hard to have a doctor as a girlfriend, the long hours and pages during dinner dates were definitely starting to get annoying. It seemed like he was always the one waiting.

Tony huffed out a sigh trying not to complicate things more rhan they already were. It was probably his fault, maybe his fear of being left alone. It wasn't exactly his fault, no, it was like ten per cent his fault and ninety percent Howard Stark's fault.

Fucking bastard, had to ruin his life. He was cold and unyielding but that was all alright, because he loved him deep, deep, deep inside.

He snorted out a self- depreciating laugh. "Dr. Stark?"

"Yep?" Tony turned around to face a woman in scrubs and immediately felt blood drain off his face. A doctor here probably didnt mean a PhD holder. No, what good was a software engineer in a hospital?

"Oh thank god, you're finally here..." The woman muttered taking a pair of scrubs, ignoring his dazed look as she tried to wrestle him into the scrubs. Tony gulped and started to open his mouth again but once again the nurse cut him off, taking his hands inside hers.

"Please take a look at my son, doctor," the older woman begged, looking at him with tears in her blue eyes.

"Okay," Okay? Okay? How was this okay? 

He didn't know a thing about being a doctor? He hated hospitals. The last time he was here was when he was eighteen and had alcohol poisoning. Now he was on his way to look at some high profile patient, Great. 

Tony entered the room and looked around awkwardly. Thankfully there was no blood, so he would at least not puke. He swallowed and walked over to the blond lying on the bed. The younger man seemed unscathed except for a few broken bones and unhealed stitches traveling up his hairline.

"He's been like this for almost a week and Dr. Banner says you can get him to wake up," The nurse muttered holding a hand against her chest.

Tony nodded trying not to reach her gaze and snatched the file on his left. Steve Rogers. 24. Student, Ex-military. Motorcycle crash.

Tony stared at the photo pasted on the file and couldn't help but wonder if the sparkling blue eyws were still hidden under his dull eyes. He looked down ar the file and sighed closing it, the rest was just medical jargon he would not understand.

"Do you have anything, doctor?" The woman asked him again.

He gave him half a nod and half a shake but said "Can I get some space?"

"Of course," She nodded.

Tony loitered around playing with medical instruments as the woman kissed her son on the forehead and bid her son goodbye.

He walked over to Steve as the woman left and muttered "Hey,there..."

Tony poked him on the shoulder, then moved to shaking and then pinching and finally slapping. "Stubborn bastard, aren't you?" He huffed out and walked away.

He leapt near the bed screaming "Wake up!"

"No?" "Okay,"

Tony walked over and fiddled with various instruments on the counter. He picked up the two electic pads, they often showed on tv and placed them on his arm. Tony pouted on getting nothing. He fumbled with the wire and finally found the monitor. He set the power on a 1000 and felt pleasure thrum through his blood on hearing a faint buzz. He placed it inches above his arm and smirked on seeing the hair rise up.

He looked back at Steve who was sill deep in his sleep. He sighed again but experimented with the heart pads and tried to bring them close to each other. He grunted as the pads cried to be moved away but somehow pressed them together.

Tony had at many times felt that Pepper was being a know it all when she told him not to touch amything he saw on hospital rooms until and unless she asked him to.

Seems to be that she actually had a point. Unfortunately, Tony had to learn the hard way when the heart pads send him flying into the already occupied hospital bed. He let out a cry pain as hos body bumped against Steve's but what he did not expect was another cry of pain. Not his. This was followed by a harsh sob "Ma!"

Tony blinked at the younger blond in surprise. Blood was tricking down from his busted stitches but the man was very much alive, blinking at him with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi," Tony said weakly as he crawled away from the patient's bed.

"Hey," The blond muttered weakly.

Both of them turned back on hearing a high pitched cry and Tony stood dumbstruck with the heartpads still in his hands as the blonde woman thanked him in tears and Pepper stood with hands clapped against her mouth.

"You ever meet Steve, Pep?" Tony asked his girlfriend with a sheepish grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is this? Idk. But Mr Bean probably deserves kudos, does he not?


End file.
